Lady Godiva
by abrilius
Summary: Este fic se centra en la leyenda de Lady Godiva, la esposa generosa y justa que estaba en desacuerdo con su esposo el conde que les aumentaba los impuestos a sus vasallos. No les cuento más porque les contaré la historia XD


Este fic está basado en un leyenda de una mujer llamada Lady Godiva, se dice que su esposo era un conde tirano que exprimía a los plebeyos con los impuestos y que su mujer era muy considerada y que abogó por ellos y no cuento más porque les voy a contar too el fic XD, el punto es que está basado en esa historia.

* * *

**Lady Godiva**

La doncella de largos y rubios cabellos estaba sentada en el taburete de su tocador mientras su gentil sirvienta le cepillaba con sumo cuidado su melena, ella estaba leyendo unos documentos que había tomado del escritorio de su marido, siempre hacia eso a escondidas porque su marido no la dejaba meterse en "asuntos de gobierno". —Esto está mal—. Decía mientras leía. —300 monedas de oro en un collar de diamantes, odio ese collar, pesa mucho y me da escozor alrededor del cuello. Sólo me lo he puesto una vez, no debió comprarlo. Es muy despilfarrador y por eso tiene que aumentar los impuestos, la cosecha del año pasado no fue precisamente la más fructífera dadas las lluvias, debería ser más consciente de esas cosas.

—Él sólo quiere complacerla my Lady—. Decía la sirvienta con una sonrisa.

—Me complacería más si fuera más justo y menos tiránico.

En ese momento el conde entró en la recamara de su esposa. —Retírate—. Le dijo a la doncella que después de hacer una leve inclinación se retiró de la habitación. No podía resistir la visión de ver a su esposa con ese camisón blanco de seda ajustado a su figura y su largo cabello cubriendo sutilmente sus pechos. Se acercó a ella por la espalda y empezó a acariciarla por encima de la suave tela.

—No, espera, tenemos que hablar mi lord—. Integra detuvo la mano de su esposo.

—Oh no—. Bufó con fastidio y retiró su mano alejándose de su esposa. Ya sabía que cuando Integra decía eso, era para hablar sobre su administración de los impuestos que cobraba a sus vasallos. —Ya te he dicho que esos no son asuntos de mujeres.

—Ese collar no lo necesitaba Alucard, no me gusta, muchas de estas alhajas ni si quiera me las pongo—. Señaló el alhajero de madera que estaba rebosante de anillos y aretes de oro y diamantes

—¿Por qué no puedes ser como las otras mujeres que aceptan lo que se les da?

—Porque tu no querrías a alguien que fuese como todas. De cualquier forma, es injusto lo que haces; ten en cuenta que hace tres años hubo una guerra y las inclemencias del clima no permiten que haya cosechas abundantes, estás exprimiendo a tus vasallos y se están muriendo de hambre. El dinero alcanzaría bien si no lo malgastases.

—Está bien mi lady, ¿tú qué harías?—. Se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados mirándola con atención. Le desesperaba la misma discusión pero a la vez de alguna manera se sentía atraído por su manera de hablar.

—Ya te lo he dicho, reduciría los lujos, no más trajes caros, ni telas bordadas con hilos de oro, y reduciría las fiestas y la ostentosidad de las mismas. Pero por ahora, deberías reducir los impuestos al nivel del año pasado y tenerlo estable todo el año.

—Si hago eso, no alcanzaría para financiar una guerra.

—Pero ahora estamos en tiempos de paz, no hay un enemigo actual, recién acaba de terminar una ¿y ya quieres empezar otra?

—Hay que estar preparados para todo mi lady, podría haber una venganza por parte de los vencidos.

—Después de cómo dejaste a aquel reino dudo que tengan la capacidad de levantarse en armas. Digas lo que digas no hay necesidad de aumentar los impuestos, es simplemente tu ambición y tu sed de poder y guerra. No eres feliz si no estás aplastando a las personas de una u otra forma.

—Yo soy el conde de este lugar, yo soy quien toma las decisiones y tú, mi lady, como mi esposa debes de estar de acuerdo conmigo en todo y obedecerme—. se puso de pie y se acercó a ella retadoramente.

—Entonces no tendrás nada de mí, mi lord—. Le sostuvo la mirada.

Él recorrió su cuerpo con sus ojos, en verdad deseaba poseer a su esposa, pero si lo iba a hacer con esa condición entonces tendría que reprimir esas ganas. —Puedo visitar un burdel—. Le dijo a sabiendas que ella odia que visite esos lugares, tal vez con eso se retractaría.

Integra respiró hondo, y luego de un tiempo dijo. —Haz lo que quieras, la sirvienta ya debe haber preparado el cuarto de huéspedes así que puedes pasar allí la noche, mi lord.

—En realidad, mi lady, no pesaba pasar la noche en casa—. Salió de la habitación, y se fue al burdel más cercano a desahogar sus ganas.

Integra se quedó furiosa, su esposo se había ido a un burdel y para colmo (y como siempre) había rechazado su petición sobre reducir los impuestos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Integra entró precipitadamente al despacho de su esposo, aventando la puerta de hoja doble de roble tallado. —ALUCARD, no puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer, esto es infame—. Integra estaba encolerizada.

Alucard respiró hondo, ya sabía a qué se refería, sabía que reaccionaría así cuando se enterara, aunque esperaba que tardara más en enterarse. Tal vez de manera inconsciente (o no tanto) lo había hecho precisamente para hacerla enfadar, ya que ella lo hizo enfadar a noche al negarle lo que por derecho marital le corresponde.

—Diez presos Alucard, diez y tan solo en lo que va de la mañana, y todo porque no tuvieron dinero para pagar sus impuestos.

—Según las leyes, el atraso en el pago de los impuestos se castiga con la cárcel.

—No tienen dinero porque el costo de los impuestos es excesivo; no tienen ni para comer, menos para complacer los caprichos de un conde explotador y egoísta.

Alucard se puso de pie, si había algo que le encantaba hacer además de yacer con su esposa, era pelear con ella. —Los caprichos de este conde explotador y egoísta compran los vestidos y alhajas que llevas puestos, mi lady.

—Pues no los quiero—. De un tirón se arrancó el collar de perlas del cuello y lo aventó sobre el escritorio, se quitó el prendedor del cabello soltando su larga cabellera que cayó libre sobre su espalda.

—Arráncate el vestido también y paséate desnuda por todo el castillo—. Su sonrisa se amplió ante la idea de ver a su esposa caminando libremente sin ropa.

Por el contrario, ella se sonrojó por el coraje y la vergüenza ante la simple idea de andar desnuda delante de todos, incluso aun después de años de casados todavía se sonrojaba cuando su esposo le quitaba la ropa.

Él lo sabía también, y de momento se le ocurrió una idea, para que su mujer lo dejara de fastidiar con la misma historia. —Está bien, mi querida Integra, soltaré a los diez presos, reduciré los impuestos, y te dejaré participar en las decisiones de la administración de los impuestos y todo lo referente al gobierno de este pueblo.

Integra no se lo creía, ¿le iba a conceder todo eso así tan fácil? No, algo le pediría a cambio, y por lo visto sería algo muy difícil de cumplir dadas las recompensas. ¿Tal vez sería que lo dejara visitar el burdel durante todo un año? —¿A cambio de qué?—. Preguntó demandante.

El sonrió de manera anticipada saboreando la reacción que tendría Integra cuando se lo dijera. —De que te pasees desnuda por todo el pueblo.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

—¡Es un estúpido, canalla, imbécil! ¿Cómo se atreve a pedirme eso? ¡A MÍ!—. Integra no dejaba de aventar todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

—Debe calmarse mi lady, tanto coraje le va a hacer daño—. Intentaba calmarla su sirvienta.

—Es evidente que no va hacer ni hará nada de lo que YO le diga. Es un….

—¿Ya terminaste de vociferar contra mí?—. El conde entró en ese momento.

—NO, y te puedes ir largando porque aquí no vuelves a dormir.

Alucard bufó, se llevó la almohada de ella y se fue a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes, así al menos tendría el olor de su cabello acompañándolo. Esperaba que esa rabieta se le pasara en una semana o dos.

Integra no podía dormir, debía de haber una forma de conseguir lo que quería pero sin hacer semejante ridículo, ¿pero qué? ¿Cómo lo haría? —_Tendrían que cerrar los ojos todos los aldeanos—._ Y la iluminación llegó a su mente. Se saldría con la suya, después de todo, ya se lo demostraría a su esposo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la sirvienta fue al cuarto de su señora para ayudarla a arreglarse, e Integra aprovechó el momento para decirle su plan. —Necesito que me hagas un favor, pero debes ser muy discreta, por nada del mundo mi esposo debe enterarse.

—De acuerdo mi lady, ¿qué quiere que haga?

—Ve y corre la voz entre los aldeanos y diles que necesito que pasado mañana todos se encierren en sus casas, y cierren todas las ventanas, cuéntales sobre el acuerdo al que llegué con el conde; si lo hago conseguiré que les bajen los impuestos, es para beneficio de todos así que deben de hacerlo.

—Sí mi señora, cuente conmigo.

Así lo hizo la sirvienta, corrió la voz entre sus amigos que a su vez corrieron la voz con sus amigos y familiares, hasta que todo el condado estuvo enterado de la decisión de lady Integra; se conmovieron ante el enorme sacrificio que pensaba hacer, todo el mundo la quería y la respetaba porque a muchos les había conseguido audiencia con el inaccesible conde, y había donado vestidos, sábanas y comida en los tiempos de crisis después de la guerra.

Por supuesto que cumplirían con su petición para no avergonzarla y pueda cumplir con el acuerdo, así la tendrían a ella administrando los bienes del pueblo.

* * *

Integra habló con el conde, le dijo que aceptaría su propuesta pasado mañana, él se quedó desconcertado, en realidad no hablaba en serio sólo lo había dicho porque estaba seguro de que su recatada esposa no accedería. Sin embargo, allí estaba su esposa determinada a realizar tal acto. Intentó convencerla de no hacerlo, puesto que no quería que nadie más que él la viera en tal estado, pero ella estaba decidida a hacerlo porque de otra manera no accedería a todo aquello que le prometió.

—Bien, si eso es lo que quieres—. Ella asintió. —Prepararé una escolta para que te acompañe, por si alguien intenta acercase a ti morirá en el acto.

—Está bien, nos vemos pasado mañana entonces.

—¿No dormiré hoy contigo?

—No—. La condesa se retiró del despacho de su esposo.

* * *

El día acordado, Integra estaba en la entrada del castillo, vestía únicamente una larga capa dorada, Alucard estaba con ella, y los escoltas ya estaban listos. —¿Estás segura de que quieres continuar con esto?

—Muy segura… a menos que quieras acceder a mis peticiones sin pedir nada a cambio.

El conde sonrió de lado. —Qué tengas un buen paseo.

Le correspondió la sonrisa con igual altanería, los dos eran muy orgullosos como para ceder tan fácilmente. —Gracias, quítame la capa—. Alucard se puso detrás de ella y deshizo el nudo del listón que rodeaba su cuello. Luego la ayudó a montar el caballo. La visión de ella desnuda sobre el caballo blanco le provocaba un deseo inmenso y casi incontrolable de bajarla de allí y llevársela a la alcoba. Tomó uno de sus pies y le dio un beso. —Ve con cuidado mi lady.

—Así lo haré mi lord.

Abrieron las puertas. Dos escoltas se pusieron adelante y otros dos atrás, Integra tomó las riendas del caballo y comenzó su tranquilo paseo por las callejuelas del pueblo. A los guardias les sorprendió no toparse con ningún alma en los callejones, puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, todos los negocios cerrados, ni siquiera había niños jugando en las calles como solían hacer.

No necesitaron ser unos genios para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, la condesa Integra había hecho algún acuerdo con los vasallos. Eso era conveniente también para ellos, porque eso supondría que el paseo sería absolutamente tranquilo. O eso creyeron hasta que vieron una figura escondida detrás de una casa, tenía una túnica negra con capucha y parecía estar viendo fijamente a la condesa. Ella ni se inmutó, seguía con la cabeza en alto y con la mirada puesta en el horizonte con el porte digno que la caracteriza.

Tal vez sería algún forastero que no se enteró del acuerdo que hicieron los vasallos, de cualquier modo, mantenían la mano en el pomo de la espada por si osaba acercarse. Continuaron con el recorrido y pensaron que no volverían a ver a ese sujeto pero ahora estaba detrás de un árbol, no se acercaba, sólo se mantenía escondido siguiendo a la condesa.

El paseo duró media hora, y la condesa ya tomaba su camino de regreso. La sombra aquella seguía al acecho de la mujer y los guardias no quitaron su atención de aquel sujeto. Hasta que por fin estaban frente a las puertas del castillo, las cuales se abrieron tan pronto como la vieron aproximarse.

Su marido no estaba para recibirla, pero no le sorprendió, una de las sirvientas le ayudó a desmontar y le colocó la capa para que pudiera volver a subir a su recamara a vestirse. —Me alegro que ya hayas llegado—. Dijo el conde al entrar a la recamara de su esposa. —¿Disfrutaste el paseo?

Ella estaba vestida apenas con un camisón blanco. —Sí, resulto un tanto estimulante. Hasta podría volver a repetirlo.

—Puedes hacerlo paseándote desnuda por el cuarto, a mí no me molestaría.

—Sí, quizás lo haga… tal vez esta noche… pero es una pena que tu duermas en el cuarto de huéspedes. Así que espero que hayas disfrutado verme paseando aunque sea oculto en las sombras.

Alucard se rió al verse descubierto, su mujer era demasiado perspicaz. —Lo hice de hecho, disfrute mucho verte paseando desnuda, me sentí como si viera a una ninfa. Pero de todas formas ¿Por qué sigo castigado?

—Por que pudo más tu orgullo que retractarte sobre esa ridícula apuesta para protegerme.

—Dispuse a mis mejores soldados por si alguien se te acercaba, además dudo mucho que alguien lo hiciera a sabiendas de que iban a terminar ensartados en una estaca muy muy alta. Pero ¿qué me dices de ti? Tú tampoco dejaste tu orgullo a un lado.

—Lo hice por una causa justa.

—No, lo que tú querías era mandar e igualarte en poder conmigo. Pero está bien, me dará gusto poner una silla detrás del escritorio a un lado de la mía—. Se acercó a su esposa.

Integra retrocedió un paso. —Acabo de decirte que sigues castigado. Si tantas ganas tienes puedes irte a un burdel como sabes—. Se cruzó de brazos.

—No se me apetece ir a un burdel, y tampoco se me apetece obedecerte—. La sostuvo de la cintura y la atrajo a él. —Quiero celebrar contigo tu triunfo mi lady—. Él la iba a besar pero volteó la cara a otro lado, sin embargo ese movimiento dejó descubierto su cuello y el conde no dudo en plantar un beso en aquella zona. —Ya no necesitas esto mi lady—. Le arrancó el camisón de un tirón.

—Mi lord—. Lo dijo más como un gemido que como una expresión de sorpresa.

Los impuestos se redujeron tal y como el conde había prometido y los presos fueron liberados. El condado creció prósperamente gracias al conde que con sus castigos severos pero justos se disminuyó la delincuencia al grado de volverse casi nulo y gracias a la condesa que con su excelente administración se aprovecharon los recursos del condado al máximo.

**Fin**

* * *

Tuve un problema con este fic porque en la leyenda el conde le proponía a su esposa pasearse desnuda por las calles, pero no me imaginaba a Alucard pidiendo algo como eso porque eso sería humillante para ella y por lo celoso que es XD. Luego tambien estaba que en la leyenda había un sastre que por curiosidad se asomó por la ventana para ver a la condesa y quedó ciego, no sabía si poner esa parte o no y si lo hacía quien sería, un OC?, un personaje de Hellsing? así que me decidí que fuese el mismo Alucard. También había pensado en decir que Seras era la sirvienta de Integra pero dije, pobre chica siempre la cargan de sirvienta XD así que mejor quede en que era una extra, total el fic sólo era de estos dos personajes.

bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews :3


End file.
